The human papillomavirus, a non-enveloped, deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) virus, belongs to the genus of papovaviridae. The viral genome is a double-stranded, closed circle DNA, which is approximately 7.2-8 kb in length and contains 8 open reading frames (ORFs). The genome can be divided into three parts in terms of function: (1) the early region (E), approximately 4.5 Kb in length, coding for 6 non-structural proteins E1, E2, E4˜E7 associated with virus replication, transcription and transformation; (2) the late region (L), approximately 2.5 Kb in length, coding for the major capsid protein L1 and the minor capsid protein L2; (3) the long control region (LCR), located between the end of the L region and the initiating terminal of the E region, approximately 800-900 bp in length, and comprising regulator elements for DNA replication and expression instead of coding for proteins. Viral particles are 45-55 nm in diameter, wherein the nucleocapsid, consisting of L1 and L2, exhibits icosahedral symmetry and comprise 72 capsomers.
Currently, there are over 90 different types of HPV, mainly causing papillary disease in the skin and mucosa of human. HPV types are divided into three groups depending on their relation with tumorigenesis: (1) group of low or no cancerogenic risk, containing types 6, 11, 39, 41, 42, and 43; (2) group of medium cancerogenic risk, containing types 31, 33, 35, 51, and 52; and (3) group of high cancerogenic risk, containing types 16, 18, 45, and 58.
Molecular epidemiological investigation suggests that infection by high-risk HPV types is a principle factor in the development of cervical cancer. HPV DNA is detected in over 80% of cervical cancer cases, with about 60% for HPV16 and another 25-30% for other high-risk types such as HPV 18, 31, 45, and 58 (Clifford, G, S. Franceschi, et al. Vaccine 2006. 24 Suppl 3:S26-34).
Cervical cancer is the second most common malignant tumor among women, following breast cancer, and seriously threatens the health of women. There are about 490,000 newly reported cases worldwide every year, and nearly 270,000 people die of this disease annually (Boyle, P., and J. Ferlay. Ann Oncol 2005, 16:481-8). Cases in developing countries account for approximately 83% of the total, and about 15% of these involve malignant neoplasms, in contrast to 1.5% in developed countries. Cervical cancer is most prevalent in sub-Saharan Africa, Latin America, and Southern and Eastern Asia. Cervical cancer is also prevalent in China. The incidence of cervical cancer among married women is as high as 1026/100000 in Lueyang County of Shanxi Province. Therefore, a safe and effective HPV vaccine, especially against high-risk types such as HPV 16 and 18, would be an effective way to prevent cervical cancer and improve health of women.
HPV L1 protein, with a molecular weight of 55-60 kDa, is the major capsid protein of the human papillomavirus and the main target protein of the HPV vaccine. HPV L1 protein expressed in multiple different expression systems can form Virus-like particles (VLPs) which resemble native HPV particles morphologically, without the assistance of the L2 protein. The VLP, consisting of 72 pentamers of the L1 proteins, exhibits icosahedral symmetry. Since the VLPs retain the native epitopes of the viral particles, they are highly immunogenic and can induce the generation of neutralizing antibodies against homologous HPV (Kirnbauer, R., F. Booy, et al. 1992 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 89(24): 12180-4). Furthermore, the VLPs are safe and have no potential cancergenic risk as they contain no viral DNA. Therefore, VLP vaccines become the primary candidate for an HPV vaccine.
The key for development of a vaccine is to efficiently produce VLP vaccines of HPV in large-scale. Currently, the most commonly used expression systems are eukaryotic expression systems and prokaryotic expression systems.
The commonly used eukaryotic systems comprise poxvirus, insect baculovirus and yeast vectors. HPV L1 protein expressed in eukaryotic systems shows little conformational difference from that of the native virus, and can self-assemble into VLPs. Thus, purified VLPs can be easily obtained after gradient density centrifugation. It brings a lot of convenience to the purification work. However, due to the high culture costs and low expression level, it is quite difficult to product industrially on a large-scale. The HPV vaccine Gardasil®, which came into the market recently, is more expensive than others due to low expression level and high production cost of the Saccharomyces cerevisiae expression system employed in its manufacture.
The expression of HPV L1 protein in a prokaryotic system such as E. coli has been previously reported. Banks, Matlashewski, et al. published a paper regarding the expression of HPV 16 L1 by employing E. coli (Banks, L., G. Matlashewski, et al. (1987). J Gen Virol 68 (Pt 12): 3081-9). However, most HPV L1 proteins expressed by E. coli lose their native conformation and cannot induce the generation of protective antibodies against HPV. Alternatively, although HPV VLPs can be obtained from the incorrectly folded proteins by steps such as purification from inclusion bodies and refolding, it is difficult to apply this method to production in large-scale, as the protein is largely lost during the refolding process and the yield is low (Kelsall, S. R. and J. K. Kulski (1995). J Virol Methods 53(1): 75-90). Although HPV L1 protein may be expressed in a soluble form with a correct conformation in E. coli and dissolved in the supernatants of E. coli lysate, the expression level is low. Moreover, since there are large number and amount of impure proteins, it is difficult to isolate the proteins of interest from them. Although it is reported that the expression level of L1 protein can be increased in the supernatants by means of GST fusion expression and the purification of the protein of interest is facilitated (Li, M., T. P. Cripe, et al. (1997), J Virol 71(4): 2988-95), it still cannot be applied to production on a larger scale because expensive enzymes are required to cleave the fusion protein.
Therefore, a HPV L1 protein capable of inducing the generation of protective antibodies against HPV, and a virus-like particle consisting of the same are still needed in the art, so that it is possible to produce vaccines for cervical cancer industrially on a large scale.